Many conventional power modules can power up into various load conditions that may potentially cause damage to the unit if correct protective actions are not taken. DC-DC power converters, designed with synchronous rectifier output field effect transistors (FETs), have primary and secondary sides that are electrically isolated from each other by a transformer so that ground structures on the primary side and on the secondary side are also isolated from one another. The transformer may cause the ground voltage on the primary side to shift relative to the ground voltage on the secondary side. Further, the two ground voltages may not track each other; additionally, the transformer causes a time delay in the propagation of signals from the primary to the secondary side. There may even be a fault or short circuit condition on one side of the transformer without the other side being aware of the condition for quite a while. As such, if the primary side has a power supply (e.g. having a pulse-width-modulated circuit (PWM)) that is ramped up or turned on, an overcurrent situation may occur and damage the secondary side, the PWM and any peripheral circuitry. Consequently, it would be beneficial to have methods and circuits to protect the power supply from this scenario, preferably with solutions that are cost-effective, small, easily implemented, flexible, and readily extendible to other power supply configurations.